A stormy conversation
by heavenly.shades
Summary: The Tilt #2. Edward & Jacob. Discussions on a stormy afternoon. Hints at slash and mpreg. I suck at RATING!
1. Chapter 1

________________________________________________________________________________

It was a stormy afternoon, all dark clouds and strong winds. Although it hadn't started raining yet, it looked like it would at any moment. Jacob sat on the sand of La Push beach, watching the waves and hoping it would rain soon. That way he'd have something to blame for the wetness on his face. Two weeks ago he had made it through the two year anniversary of his best friend and imprint without shedding a tear and yet this one, this anniversary had really gotten to him. The wind suddenly changed direction, blowing a familiar smell at him. Mentally he groaned, knowing the vampire would hear and quickly wiped away his tears.

'What do you want leech?' He didn't trust his voice yet.

"I was wondering if I could join you, there are some things I would like to discuss." He could feel the vampire standing behind him, just over his right shoulder. Sighing, he patted the sand next to him. Not turning as the vampire sat down, he didn't want Edward to see that he had been crying. Although he probably already knew. For a few moments neither of them spoke, the silence companionable.

"So where's Sarah?"

"She is with your father and Seth. When I left there, she and Eva were throwing toys at each other."

"Figures!" 'Thanks for bringing her, Dad's been missing her.'

"I wasn't planning to but you have not been by for a few days and I can tell that she misses you. You shouldn't hurt your daughter like that mutt."

"I've been distracted." 'It's been two whole years since Rachel . . . dammit!'

"I know, your father thought it at me. He warned me not to hurt or upset you further."

"Was he threatening to run you over with his wheelchair?" 'I am not a wimp!'

"Not quite. But he did say he would get the pack to rip me apart."

'Not that they would, I'd never . . .' "Typical Dad, not afraid of anyone or anything."

This was followed by more silence, except for the occasional boom of thunder. Edward was just polite enough not to listen in on Jacob's thoughts.

"So . . . what you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure where to start. Carlisle asked me to let you know, that as Sarah and Eva's grandfather . . . "

'Eva's grandfather!?! When did that happen?'

"Sarah, you and I are a family of sorts and Eva is your charge, therefore she is also family! As I was saying, Carlisle wants you to know that you don't need to worry about the girls' futures. They would never need to want for anything."

'The girls can barely speak properly and already they're worried bout their futures!'

"Carlisle does not want you to worry about supporting them because you still have your own future to consider. We think . . . "

'But they're my responsibilty! What kind of father would I be . . . ' "Wait, what? Who are **we**?"

"Just because I gave birth to Sarah doesn't make me her mother! I have as much responsibility for their well-being as you, you know!"

At this stage they were both on their feet, glaring at each other and breathing hard. They had been shouting; both out of anger and to be heard above the storm. Jacob's anger drained out of him at Edward's words.

"Their! Their well-being? Are you saying that you consider Eva your responsibility as well?"

"Yes Jacob, we all do! My family miss her almost as much as your father missed Sarah because you haven't brought her with on your visits! She might not be your daughter . . ."

At that, Jacob dropped back onto the sand. Edward's words reminding him of what had happened on that day, two years ago. Edward, remorseful, sat down next to him.

"I am truly sorry. I should not have brought it up."

"There's no need to apologise."

Once again they were both silent.

"I wasn't sure how your family felt about me bringing her with on my visits. And I didn't want to cause any problems. So I figured I would leave her with Emily. But from now on I will bring her with whenever I visit."

"That brings us to the other reason I'm here. I think we should move in together."

'Huh . . .'

"It would make things easier on both of us, for all of us actually."

"Easier how exactly?"

"You would see Sarah every day, which would be an improvement on how things are at the moment, seeing as how you don't spend nearly enough time with her."

'I hope he isn't hinting that I'm neglecting . . .' "Okay I see your point but . . ."

"Of course I am not saying that! Sarah and Eva would be able to play together more often. I would watch over them while you're at work during the day and when you patrol at night. Emily would be able to concentrate on Sam and maybe starting a family of her own. Both our families could visit and see them both at the same time, the pack included. I could go on if you want!"

"No, thats not necessary." 'So he doesn't want to move in here and he's not asking me to move in with his family either.' "I need to think about it."

"Of course! And I'd never ask you to choose between staying with your dad and staying with my family. But . . ."

"But what?" 'Don't tell me he changed his mind already.'

"What about your dad? If you move out, he's going to be by himself."

"Weird! I'm surprised you didn't pick up that Charlie is moving in with us. He says the house in Forks is too big and too empty and filled with too many memories, so he's selling the place."

"Oh!"

At that moment, Seth came running towards them. Jacob looked at Edward expectantly, whose brow was furrowed in concentration.

"I think something happened to Sarah!"

Before Edward had even finished his sentence, both he and Jacob were running towards the Black residence.

________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Much, Please Do Not Sue!

________________________________________________________________________________

As Edward and I got closer to the house, we could hear that both girls were crying. The vampire sped up and when I finally got to the lounge; he had Sarah in his arms, soothing her and a look of guilt on his face as he stared at Eva.

"Dad what happened?" Eva was on dad's lap and he was trying his best to get her to stop crying but to no avail.. When I bent to pick her up, I saw it. On Eva's left arm, just below her elbow were two small puncture wounds and the skin around it was the colour of Sarah's.

"Sarah bit Eva because she wouldn't let her play with her wolf." I was shocked, my daughter had bit my niece over a toy.

"She didn't draw blood Jacob." That was Edward, in answer to my next thought. I held Eva to me, rocking back and forth, trying to soothe her. It worked and soon she was fast asleep. Sarah had her face hidden in her father's neck, sniffing softly.

"She feels really bad and is scared you won't want anything to do with her now, because . . ."

"Because what?"

"She thinks you love Eva more than you love her, that Eva is more important to you!" He whispered this to me so that she wouldn't hear. I was shocked and instantly felt bad. Edward's words on the beach earlier coming back to me, I gave Eva to dad and approached Sarah.

"Sarah sweety, come here. Daddy's not angry with you, promise." She practically fell out of the vampire's arms into my own. And, as before with Eva, I held her tight and rocked to and fro.

'So maybe you _were_ right about us moving in together.' I whispered soothing words to her and soon, she was also asleep.

"Should I take her home?" Edward inquired.

"No, she might get the wrong idea if she woke up at your house. You can stay if you want." 'I'm not planning on doing anything other than watching the girls sleep anyway.' Without saying a word, he went over and took Eva from dad. I led the way to my room and then we gently put the girls down, making sure they were safe and comfortable. And then sat side by side at the foot of the bed, watching them.

"Do you think the bite mark is permanent?" I didn't want Eva to resent Sarah for biting her and the mark would be daily proof. I also didn't want Sarah to feel guilty every time she saw it.

"I don't know Jacob but I hope not." We both just sat there for awhile, watching them sleep.

"Edward? Do you ever . . . ?"

"Do I ever what Jacob?"

"Doyoueverwishthatthatnightneverhappened?"

"Oh!" Nothing was said for a few seconds as we both thought about it. "I can't say yes or no to that! Yes would mean never having had Sarah. No would mean Bella and Renesmee meant nothing to me."

"I wish that . . . I wish that Bella and Nessie were still here . . . but that somehow we'd still have Sarah. I . . ."

"Yes?"

"I feel guilty about how things have turned out for us." Again there was silence between us, the only sounds coming from outside where it had finally started to rain.

"I understand what you mean but there is nothing we can do about that now. What's done is done. We can only look forward. I'm sure that both Bella and Nessie would understand. Sarah is a very important child and we need to protect her. So no more of this second guessing, okay?"

I was about to answer when Sarah lifted her head, looking around. "Da?"

Edward moved so he was kneeling next to her. "I'm right here angel."

But she just shook her head and looked ready to cry. "Da da?" Edward looked at me, so I moved closer and knelt next to him. The moment she saw me, she threw herself at me and I held her tight. "Luv da da!"

"Love you too, my sweety pie!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eva sit up and look over, putting her arms out to me. I sat on the bed and pulled her into the hug as well. "I love you too, my angel!"

"Luv unk an Saya an unk da!" I looked at Edward, he was sitting on his haunches watching us, with a smile on his face. Yep, everything was right in my world!

_________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
